The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector assembly that mechanically and electrically connects substrates.
Known connectors include a differential signal contact pattern in which contacts in the connectors are arranged in a noise cancelling signal pattern. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,807 describes a noise cancelling differential connector and footprint of the contacts in the connector. The footprint, or arrangement, of the contacts reduces noise in signals communicated using the contacts. Known connectors that include the noise cancelling contact pattern described in the '807 patent do not maintain the spacing of the contacts relative to one another throughout the connector. For example, the connectors do not maintain the arrangement of the contacts in the noise cancelling pattern throughout the connectors, or between mating and mounting ends of the connectors. The connectors employ jogs, bends, or additional components that change the arrangement of the contacts between the mating and mounting ends of the connectors. For example, the contacts may be arranged in the noise cancelling pattern at a mounting end of the connector, but the arrangement of the contacts with respect to one another differs at the mating end of the connector. If the mating end of the connector is to mate with a mating connector having mating contacts in the noise cancelling contact pattern, one or more jogs, bends or additional components must be added to one of the connectors to align the contacts with the mating contacts.
A need thus exists for a connector that interconnects substrates with contacts in a noise-reducing contact pattern while maintaining the arrangement of the contacts through the connector.